Kingsman: Spoiled Vacation
by HoodedStranger
Summary: Months after what was dubbed as V-Day, Eggsy and Roxy are called in for a meeting. They are given a mission to go and scout Miami, as there have been leads of something fishy going on. What started as a vacation disguised as a mission, turned out to be more than anyone could expect. Now it's up to the Duo to save the world again. Starting at the beaches of Miami. Rated T-M
1. Chapter 0

_Kingsman: Spoiled Vacation_

* * *

The time after V-Day turned out to be hard for the human society. All those who were killed, were put up in the media as "Mysterious Deaths". Seeing as no one clearly remembered what had happen that day and only very few could remember bits and pieces. But one would be dense, if they couldn't see the current situation. With so many of the world's leaders killed, the balance of power changed. While not everyone died, but those who did had enough of an impact to change everything. Nations turning on each other, because who could you trust? There was bound to be someone who would take advantage of the chaos. And there was. Until recently, hidden organizations suddenly emerged from nothing, taking claim on different things. Ranging from mines to factories. All right under the nose of the current leaders of the world. Causing chaos and corruption. That is where Kingsman stood up. Seeing the current state of the world, the temporary Arthur, Merlin. Assigned all available agent to help "clean up".

Merlin planned to change the Kingsman, by himself or through the next Arthur. He could see with their amount of agents they had, a mission like that would seem impossible. His goal was to make a mass recruitment, instead of just when one of the agents died. This way, they would increase their numbers, but he knew. That the changes would take years to be seen. You can't expect a child to be able to walk on a single day, it would take time for them to get used to it.

Eggsy helped set his mother up with a new house, somewhere away from Dean. After that he himself moved into a two-story townhouse. There he fell into a daily routine, which included running and other forms of training. Learning the arts of tailoring, language classes and other things an agent might need. Eggsy knew that there could come situations much worse than V-Day. He also knew that he was one of the few people who could help prevent that. With that in mind, he kicked his training up a notch.

Lancelot aka. Roxy moved to the same city as Eggsy lived, to make accessing the tailor ship easier. As she with her clever mind, easily figured out the current state of the world and what it could lead to. Same as Eggsy, she also began training harder. But where Eggsy would focus more on skills, Roxy focused on knowledge. Ranging from bomb defusal to what plants did what.

Our story starts a few weeks after V-Day, as our heroes are on their way to the tailor shop. For the first official meeting in weeks. They knew from that day onwards, nothing would be the same again. Whether for good or for bad. Only time would show.

* * *

 **AN: So here it is, my first real Fanfiction on the site. Information is pretty hard to come by at these times, so much of the information being used in the story might be a bit off or completely wrong. But that is to be expected, as there are no wikia of Kingsman yet. But if see anything wrong, please do send me a message. I would appreciate that.**

 **Last thing before I go, this is a "Trailer/Opening". What I mean by that is, this is pretty much made to welcome you to what I think happens after V-Day (Valentines Plan). I have a lot of notes written down on what to do with my story, but you are welcome to come with ideas.**

 **That was all.**

 **I'll be watching from underneath my Hood.**

 **-HS**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

 **So hey everyone, Hooded Stranger here. Welcome back to my story. Before I start, I want to say a big thank you to my first Fav and Follower. Yes mattrl0424, I'm talking about you. Having someone follow my story, this early on.. *Sniff* It warms my heart. But really, to think that someone out there, liked what I wrote. Thank you :3 Here comes the disclaimer and then we will start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what guys and girls, I don't own Kingsman or any of the things mentioned in the story. All I own is my imagination and my plot…**

* * *

"Example" – Talking

" **Example"** – Shouting

'Example' - Thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Driving down the familiar road that lead to the Kingsman tailor shop, Eggsy stole glances off the surrounding streets. Some shops were barred up, others in the making of being renovated. People walked around with a small glint in their eye, a thing Eggsy saw more and more of in people. Mistrust. Eggsy stops at a traffic light, eyes sweeping over the people in the cars on the opposite side of him. Luckily, no one seemed to clearly remember what happen that day. As that would have been one big problem to explain. But among the people, there were few people who could remember bits and pieces. His own mother for example. She remembered bits of her trying to make her way in to the bathroom, the rage, everything. But anything else she couldn't remember. So that was a good thing, right? Wrong. Small memories like that would normally be discarded, but there was one problem. How would you explain waking up to blood, bruises and suddenly standing over an equally messed up person? Fact, you can't. The light turned green and Eggsy took a right down a street, where he parked the black car and began walking to the tailor shop. Eggsy, not in his Kingsman suit, placed his hands in his pockets and walked around a corner. On the other side of the corner, he was meet with the sight of three police officers. Passing them by, his training kicked in. He could feel their eyes, slowly following him. Eyes filled with caution, standing ready should anything happen. Eggsy could clearly understand them. After V-Day, many of the world's leaders died. Including the president. It caused a lot of uproar in the media, asking questions left and right. Making hasty assumptions. The fire spread to the people. Small fights broke out, over even the smallest of things. The most recent being one death and three serious injuries in a big fistfight. It all started because of someone accidently bumped into a car with their own. When things like that could happen with the current feeling of the public, the police decided to jump into the action. The three police officers he just passed was a sign of what they did. They sent every able officer on the streets, hoping it would be enough to keep things under control. Eggsy heard his stomach growl, he hadn't eaten in a while. Therefore, he took a quick detour down a street, wanting to grab a bit to eat. Standing in front of a burned down building, he was reminded of another thing that came with the problems up in the air. Mistrust between nations. In front of him lied a ruin, of what was before a fine corner booth. Selling some Chinese food, the ones you get in boxes. Eggsy thought it tasted okay and it was easier than to make it himself. Deciding a hotdog would be a good alternative, Eggsy turned on his heels and walked away of the sad reminder. A few blocks away, Eggsy stops and orders a hotdog. Laying on the top of the stand, lies yet another reminder of what he thought of earlier. Taking the hotdog and paying for it, Eggsy began making his way back to the tailor shop. 'Too many reminders these days', he thought to himself as he took a bite of his hotdog. What he had seen was a newspaper with the headline saying: "Mistrust between nations." It was things like that that caused people to burn down buildings. Allies seemed further away than ever. No one could explain what had happen to the leaders of their nations, only that they were dead. Nations began accusing each other for doing it. Breaking up once solid friendships. Now the world was left in a "All man and women for themselves" situations. The nations didn't know who to trust, so they stayed to themselves. Eating the last bite of his hotdog, Eggsy crumbled the paper he got with his hotdog into a ball and tossed in into a trash bin he passed. With his stomach filled, he began making his way to the tailor shop. Changing his pace from walking to a light run, Eggsy weaves in and out of people. Turning the corner, he spots a small group of boys standing around a girl, specifically Roxy.

* * *

 **Roxy POV**

* * *

Roxy sighs at the situation she is in. It started out like any other day the last few weeks. With her face on her desk, piles of books around her. She had always known she had a thing for knowledge, so using her thirst she began expanding her knowledge. The most recent book being about advanced chemistry. Not bothering to change her clothes, Roxy in her tank top and sweat pants makes her way into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard she takes out a mug and makes her way over to the sink. Filling up a boiler, she prepares for her first cup of tea for the day. While the water began heating up, she takes out the rest of the bread she couldn't eat last morning. Quickly throwing together a sandwich, she puts it on a plate and places it on the small dining table. Roxy fills her mug with the hot water and places a teabag in it. Sitting down and slowly beginning to eat her sandwich, Roxy thinks back to all the things that suddenly happen. But most importantly, her friend Eggsy. After V-Day, merlin stepped in as the temporary Arthur. Merlin could easily see that the world was in chaos and if they were to try and return it to its former state, they would need agents. More than the numbers they had now. So Merlin stated their first mission, to recruit every able person they could find. The first person they did recruit, was obviously Eggsy. Eggsy had turned down the free position as a Kingsman agent. Stating that he had his shot at it and would much more prefer to become an agent instead. The other agents, a bit stunned by his decision, accepted this and welcomed him into the 'Vanguards'. The name of the group the new recruits would be joining. Why Eggsy had declined the chance to become a true Kingsman, Roxy couldn't figure out. Wiping her hands off in a piece of paper, she drinks the last bit of her tea and puts the mug and the plate in the sink. Deciding that the meeting would come first. Walking into the bathroom she quickly took off her clothes and began cleaning herself. After drying her hair and her body, she walked into her bedroom with the towel wrapped around her body. Letting the towel fall to the floor, she puts on a less formal version of her Kingsman suit. 'Better to be prepared, than being caught empty handed.' Thought Roxy, words she recently began living by. Quickly fixing up her hair, she made her way out to the front door where she grabbed her keys and walked outside. Outside she locked the door and waited for a taxi to pass by. Calling it over, she asked to be driven close to the Kingsman tailor shop. The drive was uneventful, the city being its usual self. When the taxi held up on the sidewalk, she payed the driver and got out of the taxi. Immediately she began walking to the left, making her way to the shop. She decided she would wait for Eggsy, so she stopped a few shops away from tailor shop. Which lead to her current situation. With her being surrounded by three young men, seemingly affected by alcohol.

"Hey there sweetie, what is someone as pretty as you doing here.. When you could be at home with me and the boys." One of the men said, obviously the leader of the group. "I'm standing here, waiting for a friend. So if you and your friends would kindly leave me alone. I would very much appreciate it." She replied, trying to ignore the men slowly inching closer to her. "Aww.. Sweetie, none of that. Me and my boys just want someone to talk to, maybe drink some tea and the like. Maybe a bit more.." The leader replied, now standing very close to her. "Hm? You and your boys? All I see is three drunk men, trying to persuade a woman. Which they very clearly fail at doing. Now, be on your way." She replied, glaring at the man. "Wuh? Who do you think you are? Miss perfect. Let me tell you something, you don't speak like that to me!" He slurred out and raised a hand to slap her. Roxy's instincts kicked in and she took a step backwards, to avoid the slap. But she walked right into the arms of one of the men. "Oh, miss. Don't walk away.. It will only be a light tap.. Now, where were we?" The chuckled and raised his hand. Roxy pushed her training down, not wanting to cause a scene. A young woman beating up a group of me, the media would have a field trip. Instead she closed her eyes and braced herself for the slap. But it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees the hand a few inches away from her face. A hand wrapped around the man's wrist. Her eyes following the arm, leading her to Eggsy's face. Anger clearly visible.

* * *

 **Eggsy POV**

* * *

Eggsy kept a tight grip on the man's wrist, not letting it move a single inch. "Now, I think it would be a good idea of you left this place. Don't want any accidents to happen." Eggsy said to the man and pushed him away from Roxy. The man grumbled and beckoned to the other to, for them to follow. After the three left, Eggsy turned to Roxy. "Don't worry Eggsy, I had it under control." Roxy said and looked Eggsy in the eyes. "Under control? Looked like you were about to be slapped to me, Rox." Eggsy replied, smirking a bit at her. Roxy smirked back at him and held out her right hand. A golden ring on her ring finger, the Kingsman stun ring. "As I said, all under control." Chuckling, the two made their way into the Kingsman tailor shop.

Inside nothing have changed, looking just as spotless as the first time Eggsy came here. Nodding their heads at the elderly man standing over a half finished pair of pants, they walk into dressing room one. Eggsy closed the door, while Roxy moved over to the mirror and placed her hand over the hidden scanner. Activating the ever so slow elevator. "Do you ever think they will make it go faster?" Eggsy asked Roxy. "I don't know, but I certainly hope so." She replied. What felt like hours, but what was actually only a minute or two. Arriving at the bottom, they walk over to the small two-seated shuttle that would take them to the manor. "Ladies first." Eggsy said while bowing a bit and sweeping his right arm towards the shuttle. "Thank you my kind sir." She replied and held her nose high in the air. After they both sit down and straps themselves in, their masks slowly begin to crack. Laughing was the last thing being heard in the small room, as the shuttle closed the door and was shoot off into the tube.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hello all and thank you for reading this far. This chapter was written pretty fast, since I just can't get the story out of my head. But chapters will mostly come, when I feel like it. I can't get myself to write, if I'm not motivated or in the mood. But reviews and such, hell even a PM would boost my motivation a lot. So if you have any question or if you want to share your thoughts, please send me a PM or leave a review. That's all.**

 **I'll be watching from underneath my hood.**

 **-HS**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: So, here I am. Hooded Stranger here. Don't have anything special to say before we start, but I do want to share something. What you have read up to this point, is what happen BEFORE what was mentioned in Chapter 0. All the things mentioned about them training will come after this, where some of the things they went over will be mentioned in a time skip. After the time skip, the real story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what guys and girls, I don't own Kingsman or any of the things mentioned in the story. All I own is my imagination and my plot…**

* * *

"Example" – Talking

" **Example"** – Shouting

'Example' - Thoughts

* * *

 **Eggsy POV**

* * *

The shuttle came to a halt, losing all the momentum it had gained. The shuttle door opened and Eggsy stood out first. Turning around, he held out his hand for Roxy to take it. Roxy seeing the offered hand grabs it and Eggsy helps her out of the shuttle. "Thank you kind sir." She says to Eggsy as she walks by him, making her way to the front hall. "You are welcome my lady." Eggsy replies and falls in behind Roxy. Standing in the front hall, Eggsy shoots curious glances around the hall. It was still as pretty as he remembered it from the time he aimed to become the new Lancelot, but now that he really had time to look over it. He spotted things he missed before. Paintings, pots and plants. 'The usual fancy stuff. Not like this place needs any more' Eggsy thought to himself, chuckling inside himself. Finding himself bored, he turned his eyes to Roxy. She was standing there, hands folded behind her back. Chest pushed forward. Standing all stiff and proper. Eggsy always thought she was a pretty girl, yet his mind was focused on… another matter. 'Did her chest.. Grow? They certainly look bigger than before, how come?' Eggsy questioned himself. Roxy turned her head towards Eggsy and saw him looking at her. "What? Anything on my jacket?" She asks Eggsy and pats her jacket. "Uhm.. No.. The jacket, it fits you." Eggsy replies. 'What the hell brain? Why did I say that?' Eggsy thought to himself. "Thank you, I really love this color." Roxy replied while running a hand over the jacket, feeling the material. Roxy was about to ask him something again, but they were interrupted when a man in a butlers outfit walked up to the two. "Agent Lancelot and Agent Eggsy, if you would kindly follow me. Then the meeting can start." Nodding at the man, they both fall in behind him. As he leads them into a section of the building, that Eggsy had yet to see. The butler stops in front of a double door. "This is where the meeting is held, they are waiting inside. As you two were the last ones to arrive." The butler tells them, bows and walks off. Still looking at the door, Eggsy tells Roxy. "I think you should enter first Lancelot." While not being able to see Roxy, seeing as he stood in front of her by a tiny bit. He could hear her nod, by the slight shifting in the jacket. "Let's join the others." Roxy said and walked forward, opening the double doors.

* * *

 **Roxy POV**

* * *

Pushing the doors open, Roxy walks into the large meeting room. The room was a large circular room, with paintings of men and very few women filling the walls. She suspected them of being old Kingsman agents. In the middle of the room, there was a large circular table, with ten chairs. Eight of the occupied. While walking over to an empty chair, she threw a glance over to Eggsy. He stood a good distance away from the table, to not bring any attention to him. Yet close enough for him to be able to hear everything. "It's nice of you to join us, agent Lancelot. Please, sit down. We were just about to begin." Arthur.. Merlin, no, Arthur said. While Eggsy still called Merlin, Merlin. She chose to call him by his new name, Arthur. "Thank you and I'm sorry for holding you up. If that was the case." Roxy replied and sat down on the chair. "Ah, do not worry young Lancelot. I only arrived a few minutes before you, so there were no hold up." An elderly voice spoke to her. Roxy looked at the owner. An elderly face looked back at her, eyes filled with wisdom. Yet they also had this sharp glint in them, as a hawk would have when hunting. A cough gathered their attention, as they looked over at Arthur.

"Greetings everyone and thank you for coming. Dark times are ahead of us. The sparks of chaos are slowly consuming the world, and it is up to us to stop that. We are the Kingsman and it is our duty to protect the greater good. Today I have called you all in for a complete meeting, meaning all agents alive. We are currently searching for a new Galahad, so in the not so distant future. We will be complete again. While this meeting usually is only for Kingsman, some of you might have spotted the young man behind us. While some of you might recognize him, I will quickly remind you all. This man is our first Vanguard, but also together with agent Lancelot, the only reason we are able to sit here today. He is to be considered a Kingsman agent in all but title. With the pleasantries out of the way, let us go to the serious part." Arthur spoke to them all, like he would do in training. Arthur put on a pair of glasses, everyone following his move. With a backwards glance, Roxy saw Eggsy already had them on. Returning her eyes to the hologram Arthur just put up on the table. "In front of you are secret documents, articles, newspapers. While I could go on and on about what is written in it all, I will be blunt and go straight to the core. The world as we know it, is falling apart. The world's governments is destabilized and some people are willing to use that for their own gain. At this very moment, we have 57 cases with evidence of corruption that is needed to be taken down. We are also looking into more than a 100 new cases, of suspected corruption and more. With only eight Kingsman agent is the field, I present to you. Operation Vanguard." Arthur said and threw all the text away and replaced it with a new single piece of text. "While Kingsman are our finest agents, we need more to stabilize the world. That is where people like Agent Eggsy comes is. Vanguards are the agents that will be sent out on some of the easier missions, but they will still have the same training as a Kingsman agent. But not the same difficulty. We will gather a large amount of possible candidates to the Vanguard program, and with those that we see fit to be able to become a Vanguard. We will train them, prepare them to the time that is coming. But training takes time, that is why I called you all here. Having read through all the files, I have made a list of missions in priority. With the first few pages being the most important ones at the current given time, the rest is less important." Arthur informed everyone, then turns his eyes to look at Roxy. "Roxy, while you are a Kingsman agent. I advise you to start from page four and down. While you are a Kingsman, you are still a fresh Kingsman. Use these missions to strengthen your training, find a style. Every Gentleman and Lady is their own, none are the same. Tristan for example is a fine marksman, even though he may look old." Arthur said and nodded his head towards the elderly man with the hawk eye. "That I am, that I am. Only clean shots, as a gentleman never leaves a mess." Arthur turned his eyes towards Eggsy. "Eggsy, as our first Vanguard we will also need your help. While I actually would prefer you stay and train with the new recruits, I think I would get quite an earful from you. Eggsy, start from the bottom and work your way up. It's mostly short missions, so you will be returning here quite a lot. So you still can train with everyone else." Arthur told Eggsy and he got a nod back from Eggsy. "The last thing before we are done, there is the matter of the title Arthur. Currently I am a temporary Arthur, so I will be taking any recommendations for the next Arthur. Forward them to me and I will look into them. With that said and done. Rise Kingsman, rise and let us begin." Arthur said and stood up.

* * *

 **Eggsy POV**

* * *

'A marksman? Might have to talk to him, see if he have any tricks he can share.' Eggsy thought as the people around the table stood up and began to leave. He spotted Merlin, Arthur. No, Merlin. Beckon him over. Nodding to Merlin, Eggsy walked over beside Roxy that already stood in front of Merlin.

"Good, now that you both are here. I can share some things I have set up for you two. I will start with you Eggsy. Judging by your performance at V-Day, I suspect you will be the more up front type of agent. An Elimination type agent. So from that I have set up several weapon courses amongst hand to hand combat and other things I have deemed necessary for an Elimination agent. You will be having these courses when you are at base and when you are not on a mission. I know you won't have that much time for your family, so I hope you can forgive me for that." He informed Eggsy, last bit said in apological tone. "Don't worry, my mum can take care of her own. Seeing as you set her up with a new house. I just hope that if there pops up a small break, that I will be able to visit them. Other than that, it sounds good." Eggsy replied, not fazed by the chance of not seeing his family for quite some time. Arthur turned to Roxy. "Roxy. No offence, but with your body I do not think of you as an Elimination agent. But your brain is your strong point. I have set up several courses that is to teach you of nothing to everything. From how to handle a crying baby to disarming a nuclear bomb. I trust that you will soak it to you like a sponge with water." He told Roxy and Roxy nodded back. "Of course. I don't think I would be able to keep up with the training Eggsy would be receiving, and information sounds more like down my alley. So everything sounds good to me." Roxy replied, a small smile on her face. Merlin nods and excuses himself, leaving the pair. Roxy turns to look Eggsy in the eyes. "So, Eggsy. What will you start with?" Roxy asked him. Eggsy gave her a smile, with a small hint of a kid going to a candy store. "Who, me? I'm going to find Tristan and ask some questions." He shot back and began walking out of the meeting room. Roxy by his side. Their conversation growing weaker and weaker the further they walked away from the room. Before falling completely silent as the butler closed the doors with a slam.

* * *

 **Author notes: So there it is, the second chapter. There is a lot of information thrown around in this chapter, so it might seem a bit overwhelming. But I think some of you might be asking about Tristan. Who is he? Well, to tell you that. Let me share some thoughts with you. Kingsman are two things. Kings man or Kings men. Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Galahad. Reminds you of something? Knights of the Round Table, gotcha. So with a bit of digging, I found some names. Tristan being a knight of the Round Table, but also said to be a very good shot with a bow. Which inspired his character as this elderly marksman.**

 **On another note I want to thank you ALL. Like. This chapter was pushed away for some time, meaning that I didn't really get to start on it. I was reading up for some exams, so that took up most of my time. So with the few hours of free time, I threw a few words here and there. Today 17-06-2015 I finished my first exam, so I finally have some time to finish up this chapter. And just so you all know, it's been a real pain these last couple of days. Do you know how all these follows, favorites and reviews have been torturing me? I have been wanting to drop my school material and just continue with my story, but I couldn't ;_; But seriously, thank you all. Thank you for the kind messages and the follows. I never thought it would be so well received. 363 views so far. A number I didn't think I would reach. So again, Thank you :D**

 **I'll be watching from underneath my hood.**

 **-HS**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Hey everyone, guess who's managed to make a new chapter?... If you couldn't figure it out, that's me . First of all I want to say sorry for not posting for a long time, but if you read my Profile. You should maybe have expected it. I kind of lost motivation in the middle of the summer vacation, where I had long periods of time without any real drive. But I could still see you all following my story, so I began cooking up this chapter a week ago. It took longer than I had hoped for, but school comes first. But here it is, rather short but it's just a mid-time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what guys and girls, I don't own Kingsman or any of the things mentioned in the story. All I own is my imagination and my plot…**

* * *

"Example" – Talking

" **Example"** – Shouting

'Example' - Thoughts

* * *

 **Eggsy POV**

 **Four Months later**

* * *

Eggsy was standing in the shower, letting the hot water loosen his muscles. The last session had been very challenging. 'In what kind of scenario would I need to be able to defend myself with a fork, right arm bound behind my back and both legs bound together.' Eggsy mentally sighed. While he could feel the training paying off, some of the training was just down right crazy. Lifting his head, Eggsy lets the water hit his face and run down his body. His body had quite a few scars, mostly on his chest and stomach. While the first four months of missions had been easy, he was eventually allowed after persuading Merlin to do some more dangerous missions. Some were simple infiltration missions, where he needed to get some documents. While others were minor gangs that used the weakened system to profit off the weak, which always led to gunfights between himself and the gangs. Turning off the shower, Eggsy stepped out of the makeshift shower inside his green tent. While he was offered to sleep in the underground facility in the Mansion, he chose not to. That area was for the Kingsman or rather the potential recruits.

Grapping a towel, Eggsy began drying himself. Right after the meeting he went to Tristan, asking him for potential training. The elderly man with the sharp eyes agreed to train him, when he felt Eggsy was ready. "A child does not go from crawling to riding a bike, they need to learn how to walk first. When you have proven me that you can walk, I will teach you." And that was were Merlin's weapon courses came in handy. He learned many different things there. How to maintain and clean a weapon, modifying it, dismantling it, sabotaging it and most important of all. How to use it.

While the heavier rifles and SMG's had more firepower than pistols and the lighter SMG's, Eggsy preferred the lighter weapons. He was very agile, capable of using the environment to his advantage. So a heavy weapon would only slow him down. Being done with his upper body, Eggsy began drying his hair while he looked out the small window in his tent. Outside the group of "Might be Galahad's" ran by wearing the heavy bags that he also wore a long time ago. A thing he did note when they first arrived was, that there were far more girls this time around. Out of the group of eight, only two of them were males. The last five were girls, originally six if you counted the girl from the tech department in.

Throwing the towel over his shoulder, landing somewhere around his bed, Eggsy walked over to his clothes and began putting them on. A pair of loose fitting cargo pants, colored black. Black military boots, same shade of black as his pants. The next thing were his pistol holsters that he usually wore on missions, the kind that you conceal under a shirt. There were two holsters, the right one larger than the left. The left one was meant for the smaller and stealthier pistols, while the right was meant for his 44. Magnum. A pistol he got from one of his hardest missions to date, not counting V-Day. It was a gift from a dying father, after I had saved his daughter from a life of… Long story short, he was the founder of a private army and another company went after his family. There was a lot of betrayal and murder, but Eggsy somehow made it through and saved the daughter. But a price had been payed, the father died. He still remember the last words spoken to him, before he handed him the revolver. "Eggsy. While I never really got to know you that much, one thing I do know. You are a good kid Eggsy. Normally in my family, the fathers give their sons a weapon that they held dear when they reach the time where they would fall asleep for the last time. A thing I was unable to, as I was gifted a perfect daughter. That is why I give this to you. In the short time, I came to consider you as my son in all but blood. I even think little Alena also thinks so. It is my dying wish, Eggsy. That you do your best to clean the world from the corruption, that is all I ask for… That is all.."

Running a finger over the engraved words on the Magnum, reading "Sam". Eggsy places the revolver in its holster, grabs his white casual button up shirt, and walks over to the tents opening flap. Outside the sun is shining and the sky is blue, with little to no wind what so ever. "Perfect day for target practice." Eggsy thinks to himself as his eyes follows the group of recruits, running around with their dogs following them. No one really stood out in his eyes, no one had shown their claws yet. Quickly putting on his shirt and buttoning it up, Eggsy closed the flap on his tent and went down to the shooting range. It was time to prove himself to Tristan.

* * *

 **Same day, different time.**

 **Roxy POV**

* * *

'On the older versions, cutting here, here and here would result in the bomb being disarmed. While cutting the wire here and removing this, would give the bomb with the ability to explode on your command.' Roxy quickly wrote down on her laptop, her fingers flying over the keyboard. 'And this concludes all the known medium sized timed bombs.' Roxy finished the last bit of her document and saved the file. Roxy glances at the watch standing beside her laptop, showing the numbers 00:23. Roxy places her hands against her desk and pushes herself back, letting the wheels of her chair bring her over to the large window overlooking a large city. The small dots of light, lighting up the dark city in the night. She had spent a good amount of time here, but tonight was her last. Tomorrow, or rather today she will moved to a new location in the US. While still training, she was still a Kingsman first. She was tasked to dig into the city she was assigned to and find anything and everything that she thought could give them leads on corruption. The things she found varied in seriousness. Ranging from shop owners to the more serious things, like a whole section of a police station.

Running a hand through her messy hair, Roxy looked at herself in the mirror on the other side of the room. Her hair was a mess, looking like it had gone through a storm. While her skin was a tone lighter than when she began her training, that's what staying indoors did to you. Sighing to herself, she couldn't wait to be transferred to a place with more chances of sun. Maybe even a small vacation when she is done training. Standing up she moves towards her laptop, picking it up and placing it in the laptop bag laying on the floor beside the table. Bringing a hand up to her mouth, she blocks a yawn. 'Maybe it's time to go to bed.' Thought Roxy and walked towards the bed, removing her clothes with each step. When she finally reached the bed, she was left standing in her plain underwear. There's no one to impress she always said. With a single and precise jump, Roxy's head hit the pillow, making her and everything on the bed jump up. Ignoring her clothes falling on the floor, she grabs her duvet and pulls it over her. Just before she fell into the peaceful state that is called asleep, one small though ran through her head. 'I wonder what the future will bring'.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Before I go, I want to thank you all for following my story. Even though a lot of writers say it, I find it heartwarming that someone out there likes my story. On a side not. While I haven't written anything in a long time, I have been writing down other story ideas. (Not involving Kingsman)**

 **Ps. I broke 2.5k views with the Update chapter I made, but I removed since im sorta back. So i'm down to 2067, which is still a lot! Thank you~!**


End file.
